Figure your heart out
by Shezzanf123
Summary: Hinata finds out that loving a childhood crush and actually being with him are two completely different things (Sorry for the crappy summary) Each Chapter is a past or present chapter so bare with me if it gets confusing Rated M cause of Violence, innuations and sexual scenes.


**Hey guys I know I havent been active for ages but Ive been going through alot recently and finally that it is the summer holidays I can go back to the importantt things in life like writing. So please tell me what the you think. Hope you like it**

 **Enjoy it XX**

Sasuke's eyes found Hinata's, his heart clenching at the sight of her with another guy, even if she wasn't with anyone, knowing she liked someone other than him killed him. True, he wasn't her boyfriend, but he still cared for her; loved her even. He told himself to rip the guy who was touching her and breaking her heart to pieces. He didn't though, as Hinata would never forgive him for that.

In one swift motion she pushed herself onto Sasuke, suddenly understanding her actions she quickly jerked off him. Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. One hand on her waist, pulling her completely into him as if they were one, their lips millimetres apart.

Sasuke pulled Hinata into him even closer if that was possible, her lips moulding with his. The kiss was quick yet hard and full of passion she didn't want to start anything she was with Naruto. Hinata pushed her hands against his chest and stopped the kiss.

"Sasuke I can't do this, you should know that. This is just wrong I was with your best friend and I still love him Sasuke." Hinata eyes started to tear as Sasuke clenched his fist. Hearing her say she loved his best friend made him go mad.

"What the hell Sakura, you should have stopped this. You've led me on like." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Sasuke, I'm going out with Naruto again..."

There was silence in the room as Sasuke stood in front of her mesmerised. He suddenly, out of anger punched the wall right next to Sakura's face.

"And you fucking decide to tell me this now, what the hell is wrong with you. Do you just love to have two dicks ha-ha" Sasuke laughed and he rubbed the back of his neck. He walked over to her bed and sat there silently.

"Sasuke please listen to me I didn't mean to have this happen, but Naruto is the love of my life and I can't deny it no matter whose feelings I'm hurting. I'm putting myself first isn't that what you've always been telling me to do." Sasuke sat up straight and looked into Hinata's tear filled eyes.

"In all honesty, I don't care what you do. Fuck whoever you want it doesn't concern me." Sasuke stood up and walked over to Hinata's door

"I'll see you whenever." He opened the door and shut it before she could say or do anything to stop him. Sasuke ran down the stairs and heard Hinata's door open, he turned around and a look of utter shock escaped his face as he saw her. He rushed towards the door as she called out his name.

"Sasuke, Sasuke please wait stop." Before Hinata could get out of the door and stop Sasuke he was already in his car rolling the window down and driving out of the parking area.

Hinata' POV

Before I could even get into my house I saw a shadow on my door and turned around to the face of Naruto grinning.

"Hey babes" Naruto stood in front of me and leaned in for a kiss. I turned so he kissed my cheek and then gestured for him to come inside. After taking off his shoes he followed me up to my room. Before I could close the door after Naruto walked in I was pushed against my door forcefully.

"I've been waiting for this for days" Before I could stop him he was already moulding his lip with mine, he grabbed my writ and lifted them up over my head restricting any movement. I bit his tongue and a he pulled away I moved o he was still a decent distance away from me.

"What the fuck Hinata that fucking hurt" He charged over to me and I tripped over my own bed and fell onto my back. Before I could get up a force pushed my whole body down and Naruto came up to my face and licked from my neck to my cheek.

Holding my hands in place he tore the cardigan I had on vigorously ripping the fabric right from me. I screeched as he pushed his lip against mine once more. Moaning I tried pushing his body off of mine as I smelt and tasted something weird.

"Naruto, why does your breath smell like alcohol? Are you drunk?" He put both my wrists in one hand and took hi other to my naval running circles around it as he kissed my neck, more like attacked my neck. I tried to escape hi grasp but he just held my wrist tighter.

"Naruto you're hurting me" A tear streamed down my cheek as he slowly moved his hand away from my wrist and he sat up so he was straddling me. I tried sitting up but he just pushed me back down and went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a rope.

"What are you going to do with that rope huh?" I tried to laugh it off but my heart was beating so fast I couldn't hear myself think. He smirked and untangled the rope as I tried to fidget my way out from under him.

He grabbed my hands and I tried to escape from his grasp, but to no avail. He wrapped the rope around my wrists got off of me and started to pull me close to the headboard of my bed.

"What the fuck Naruto, just speak to me what's going on?" He tied me to the headboard and slapped me. I could feel my nose start to bleed from the pressure of the slap.

"I saw Sasuke leave your house and then you started to cry" My face was shocked I hadn't even noticed him taking off my shirt in one swift motion.

"Naruto get off me. I don't get why you're doing this." I carried on struggling but the rope wouldn't budge.

"I know you love Sasuke, and I know you love me, you can't just look this sexy and not expect me to fuck you right here." Naruto smirked as he grabbed the clasp from the back of my bra and took it off leaving my chest completely bare. I could feel blood rushing to my face and my heart beating faster with each moment I was in this situation. I tried not to cry but i was so scared and worried that I just couldn't keep the tears in.

"Naruto please stop. I do love Sasuke..." The pause made Naruto stop before he could take my jeans off and he just stared into my eyes.

"But I love him as a friend, I love you and I chose you because you're the only one I want." I tried to lean up so my face was closer to his and I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"It's you that I love, now please untie me" Naruto not moving his gaze away from my lips reached up to my arms and just as he was about to reach my wrist he started to laugh menacingly.

"I know you don't love me, that's why Sasuke is going to be beaten to death by my guys."

"What the fuck Naruto he's your best friend. How could you do that?" Before I could say anything else I was shocked when Naruto took a knife from his pocket. Not taking my eyes off of it, he started for my jeans and started to cut the off of my legs of my jeans. I felt a sharp pain on my leg from where he cut me.

"Naruto please" I pleaded with tear filled eyes staring up at the love of my life who was now hurting me.

"Naruto please don't hurt Sasuke. I'll do anything please." Naruto started to smirk from my suggestion and pulled out his phone and dialled a number. The person on the other end seemed to pick up.

"Hey its me" Naruto informed "Don't kill him just beat him up enough that he needs to go to A&E and give him a few stitches too." I couldn't take it anymore as Naruto hung up his phone and stared straight into my eyes. I did not recognise the boy standing before me.

"So anything huh?" Just as I was about to speak 4 other men rammed their way into my room.

"Ha-Ha so this is the little lady."

"Naruto what is going on?" He pulled out a piece of duct tape and made me rip it with my teeth as he put it over my mouth I started to burst into tear as the other men started to strip down.

I was struggling to even move from the way Naruto held me down. I started to cry again and Naruto stroked my face and wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry you're going to feel good" He lowered his head to my legs that still had my underwear. He started to play with the bow that was on my knickers and ran his index finger lower until it touched the centre. I shuddered at the thought as the rest of the guys were walking around Naruto as if waiting for something. The only thing they all had on was boxers.

"So Hinata let me make this loud and clear." One of the men said he was an averagely attractive man but at the moment sitting here with my breast exposed in front of them while they stand around in the boxers, I wasn't really worried or thinking about how attractive they were.

"Well this is what's going to happen were going to have some fun today" I tried screaming and getting out of Naruto's hold.

"Tut tut now, now there is no need for that Hinata you have no choice in the matter its either this or your friend will get beaten up every day that you don't do it." I started to cry even more and one of the men came up and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You got that?"

 **So that was Chapter 1. What did you guys think?**


End file.
